Blindness
by KAYKAY734
Summary: Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen & ShikaTema. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno walked through the street with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, guiding her and making sure she don't step or trip over anything saying, 'watch your step' or 'move to your leftright'. Sakura was thankful for having such a best friend. Ino has been her best friend since childhood. Sakura looked up to her. Everyone does. But, no one likes Sakura and for one reason... because she's blind.

Sakura couldn't help that she was blind, it really was an accident. Her and Ino were in the mall in a jewerly store when some robbers decided to shoot up the place and told everyone to get on their knees. Of course, as scared as her and Ino were, they obeyed. One of the robbers had seen Sakura's jewerly necklace that was from her sister, who had died from a car crash, and told her to give it to him. Sakura declined. He yelled at her, telling her to take it off. Again, she declined. Mad that she wasn't listening, the robber took something out of his pocket and she saw that it was a needle injected in something. The last thing she saw was the robber holding her sister's necklace.

Ino gave dirty looks to anyone who made fun of Sakura. She didn't get why they didn't like her just because she was blind. In her opinion, it was stupid to dislike someone just because their blind. Ino remembered when Sakura lost her eye sight. She remembered how she felt. She thought they had killed Sakura when she leaned forward and her eyes were closed. She had cried and yelled Sakura's name. Sakura had opened her eyes and Ino gasped seeing that she had no pupils at all. Only green, and Ino thought she was being possesed. The question that she asked, crushed her heart. "Ino, where are you?"

That question had broken her heart because she was standing right in front of her and Sakura was looking at her. She had cried and a few minutes later the police came in, Ino had told them what the robber did and had told her to take her straight to the hospital. She had called Sakura's parents telling them what had happened and they were at the hospital right away. The doctor had told them that Sakura was blind. But, only temporarily. The doctor said that they don't know when her vision will come back but it will in time.

Ino turned to Sakura when she had sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Saks. It's because of what everyone's saying, isn't it?" She asked.

"..."

"Don't let it get to you. Just ignore them." Ino told her.

"Sakura, sweetie! Welcome home!" Kaya Haruno (made up the name cause I don't know her real name) yelled as she ran down the stairs to help Ino guide Sakura up the stairs.

Sakura stretched her arms out, looking for her mom so she could hug her. Kaya, realizing what her daughter was trying to do, hugged her. Sakura laughed, embarrased as she hugged back. "Thanks, mom."

Kaya's eyes softened as she pulled away and looked at her daughter, wishing she could see her eyes but, Sakura was wearing sunglasses. She had insisted on wearing sunglasses because she didn't want no one looking at her eyes.

Kaya turned to Ino, "Thank you so much, Ino for helping Sakura getting home from school." She said as they reached the front door.

Ino smiled at her god-mother. "You don't have to thank me. It's my fault Sakura's blind anyway. If I hadn't wanted to go to that jewerly store than Sakura would have her eye sight." Ino said, looking and sounding guilty.

Sakura groaned in annoyance. "Ino-pig! How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault! You didn't know what was gonna happen! So don't blame yourself!" Sakura pouted.

Ino laughed, though she still felt guilty, she nodded. "Okay. Well, I gotta go. My mom wants to spend some 'mother and daughter time'." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kaya laughed. "Alright, sweetie. You can come by anytime you want." She said, hugging her.

"Thanks, Kaya." Ino said, hugging back.

Ino laughed when she pulled away from the hug with Sakura's mom because Sakura had her arms spread out and stomping her feet, pouting.

"I want a hug, too!" Sakura said, sounding like a 3-year-old.

Ino giggled and hugged Sakura, who squealed hugging her back. Ino pulled away and walked down the stairs.

"Bye Ino!" Sakura yelled.

"Bye Sakura! See you at school!" Ino yelled back and started walking to her house.

Sakura walked into her house, with the help of her mom, to be greeted by her twin brothers, and her step-dad, Kakashi Hatake. Her twin brothers, Kei and Ken, are Kakashi's son. Even though, they are not her real brothers by blood, she still calls them her brothers because Kakashi had raised her since she was 7 years of age. She calls Kakashi 'dad' but on some occasions she calls him by his name. Kakashi is Sakura's homeroom teacher. He had met her mother on a parent-teacher conference. It turned out that they were old friends.

"How was school, sis?" Kei asked.

"Did dad give you a lot of homework?" Ken asked.

"Come on, Ken! I wouldn't give Sakura _that _much homework!" Kakashi said, picking up Ken and putting him on his shoulder.

Sakura giggled. "No, he didn't give me a lot of homework.. but I still have homework from my other teachers." She said, then she looked at her mom, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Oh okay, darling." She smiled and helped her up the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"When is Sakura gonna be able to see again?"

Kakashi sighed and looked down at Kei. "I don't know, Kei." _But, I hope it's soon._

* * *

><p>Tell me if you liked it!<p>

I know it kinda sounds boring but it'll get better! I promise!

And the next chapter, Sasuke comes in! :)

Hope you review!


	2. Meet Sasuke Uchiha

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>...I don't know you and no I don't owe you a mutha' f***in' thing<em>

_I'm not Mr. N SYNC I'm not what your friends think_

_I'm not Mr. Friendly I can be a prick if you tempt me_

_My tank is so empty, no patients is in me and if you offend me_

_I'm lifting you teen feet in the air_

_I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you_

_I'll call you a lawyer, file you a law suit_

_I'll smile in the court room and buy you a wardrobe_

_I'm tired of arguin_

_I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be it's just me_

_And I am..._

Mikoto Uchiha sighed as she heard the song blasting from the basement, due to her youngest son doing his daily work-out. She had no idea why he listened to those type of songs.

She looked up when she heard humming and saw her daughter, Sasuke's twin, Mikana (a/n: there will be a lot of OC's in this story, on with the story). She had long, black hair and onyx eyes with her bangs all her left side with a few small strands of hair hanging lose on the right side of her face.

Although her and Sasuke were opposites, they both liked the same type of music. She honestly didn't know why.

"Mikana, can you tell your brother to lower the music down?"

Mikana went down the stairs leading to the basement and saw Sasuke lifting a 20-pound weights, working on his muscles. His shirt was off and he was sweating. Even though Sasuke was her brother, she did have to admit that her brother was...hot.

"Hey! Mom said to lower the music!"

He looked at her but didn't make any sign that he was gonna move and continued to focus on his breathing.

"Sasuke! Mom said to lower it down!"

"Can't you see...I'm...a bit...busy..." he said between breaths, "you...do it..."

A vein popped in Mikana's head. "Why you..." She sighed, knowing it was hopeless to argue with Sasuke and walked over to the Sasuke's sansa fuze mp3 player that's hooked onto the radio and lowered the volume. She turned around and glared at Sasuke, who just glared back.

"Dinner is going to be ready in 10 minutes!" They heard Mikoto shout from upstairs.

Mikana turned to her twin brother and looked him up and down when he had set down the weights, breathing heavily. "I suggest you take a bath cause you," she pointed to him, "stank." She said waving her hand in front of her face, as if she was waving away the smell of sweat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his twin sister's words and actions. "Hn."

Mikana smiled. "I'll take that as a yes!" She ran up the stairs.

Sasuke shook his head. He honestly had no idea how they were twins. She was so hyper-active and talkative. She had lots of friends, who by the way all had a crush on Sasuke. So basically Sasuke had two fan-clubs, his sister's friends and the girls at his school. And Sasuke...he had friends, a few at the most, he doesn't talk much, his only words being 'hn'.

He took a towel off the wooden railing of the stairs, and wiped his sweat off his face. He grabbed his shirt that was on the floor, the top part covered in his sweat and walked up the steps with the towel around his neck.

Mikoto turned her head from setting up the table and saw Sasuke standing there shirtless and a towel around his neck (a/n: the door to the basement is in the kitchen). As soon as Sasuke came up, the smell of sweat hit her nose and she covered her nose.

"Sasuke, honey, can you please go take a shower before you come and eat?" She asked, sounding as polite as she can.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went upstairs to take a shower to rid him of the sweat.

...

Sasuke came into the kitchen clad in a navy blue beater shirt and black and blue nike basketball shorts. He sat down in the seat next to Mikana.

"Sasuke, how's school?" Mikoto asked, trying to make conversation.

"Hn."

Mikoto frowned at her son's lack of words.

Itachi smirked. "Those fangirls still bothering you?"

Sasuke glared at him and he chuckled.

Mikana giggled. "Oh my god, yes!" She exclaimed. "You should've seen today! It was like in ordinary day, right? Sasuke and me walk in the classroom, his fan girls push out of the way and jump on him but today one of them asked Sasuke if she could have his child!" She told her family laughing, and Sasuke shot her a very very very cold glare. "You should've seen his face! Oh my god! It was hilarious!"

Itachi chuckled.

"Sasuke, sweetie, when are you gonna get a girl friend?"

Sasuke stopped glaring at his twin sister and turned to his mother, taken aback by her question.

"Probably never." Mikana answered for him as she took a bite of her chicken. She swallowed and then continued, looking at Sasuke.

"Why do you say that?" Mikoto asked.

"Hello? Mom? Have you seen Sasuke around girls?" She asked. "He doesn't pay attention to them. He thinks all girls are," she put her fork down and did quotation marks with her index finger and middle finger, "'annoying'. He doesn't have any interest in girls."

Mikana took in what she just said and turned to Sasuke. "Are you gay?"

Itachi bursted out laughing, Mikoto gasped, Fugaku stared at his son and Sasuke's eyes widen at the unexpected question but he glared at Mikana. "No," he said harshly. "I'm not gay."

Mikana made a face, staring at him, looking like she wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? Cause now that I think about it, you haven't even had a girlfriend." She stated. "I mean, Itachi had more than one girlfriend, and he probably had sex with them all."

"Mikana!" Mikoto said.

"Sorry." She turned her attention back to her brother. "Alright then it's settled!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What's settled?"

"I'm gonna get you a girlfriend this year!" She exclaimed, grinning like a maniac.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"I'm gonna get you a girlfriend this year, bro!"

"No. You're not."

"Yes. I am."

"No. You're not."

"Yes. I am."

"No. You're not."

"Yes. I am."

Sasuke glared at her and she glared back.

Mikoto sighed at her son and daughter's argument.

Itachi watched with amusement.

And Fugaku...he just stared emotionless.


	3. What Sakura Really Feels

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. It was Saturday and she was bored. The only company she had were her two twin brothers and they were currently downstairs in the living room playing video games while she was laying in her bed with the window open, listening to what we call nature.<p>

One thing Sakura loved was nature. She loved how the birds chirped and the wind blew her long, pink hair in her face. But, the thing she loved the most was to watch the birds fly. _I would love to be a bird, _she thought, _they're so free. They can fly anywhere they want. _She wished she could have saw them fly before she lost her eyesight.

"I wonder where Ino is.." She wondered aloud. "Usually she'll just stop by and keep me company."

Sakura had woken up early today so that way the hyper blonde wouldn't have woken her up from her slumber, but the blonde had not come early in the morning like she usually did so Sakura was a bit worried at where she was.

Sakura smiled as she smelled the air. _So natural..._ She thought. But, like all good things, it ended. All thanks to her annoying twin brothers.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Said girl sighed and turned her attention to where the voices were coming from. "What!" She yelled back.

"Mom just called and said to get ready! She met up with an old friend at the supermarket and said that we were going to have dinner with them!" Kei informed her, running into Sakura's room.

Sakura mentally groaned. She didn't feel like going to one of her mom's old friend's dinner. They're really boring. Last time she went, the woman was single and had no kids. So it was really boring, especially for Kei and Ken. All they talked about were the old days and Sakura had nothing to do with that.

"How is mom gonna expect me to get ready! I can't see and I don't want you boys to help me out since you're Kakashi's kids!"

"Don't worry about that onee-chan! I already called my girlfriend over and she'll be here in no time!" Ken informed her, grinning.

"You don't have a girlfriend, Ken."

"Yes I do."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Ino."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. Ken had a crush on Ino, saying that they're boyfriend and girlfriend and that he'll marry her as soon as he's old enough. He says that they have 'forbidden loe'.

"Ken, you know Ino's too old for you. She's the same age as me!"

"We'll get married as soon as I'm old enough."

"She'll probably be married already." She mumbled. Luckily, Ken didn't hear because of he did, they would have started an argument. "Well! What time will she be here?"

"She said she was on her way." Kei said.

"Alright. Now you two rugrats go get dressed until she gets here and open the door for her when she rings the bell."

**RIIIIIIING**

"Oh! There she is! Ken open the door for-"

"He already left."

"*sigh* then you go get dressed." And then she heard footsteps running out of the room and footsteps coming into the room.

"Sakura! Hi!" Sakura heard the platinum blonde yell.

"Hey, Ino!"

"Let's get you dressed!" She said, excitedly as she walked into Sakura's walk-in closet.

"Ino, it's just dinner with one of my mom's older friends, not a date." Sakura said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, what if she..or he...has kids, especially boys. You have to look fa-bu-lous!" She said, going through her clothes.

"It's not like they'll like me anyways. They'll probably hate me as soon as they find out I'm blind, like the others." Sakura mumbled sadly.

Ino stopped going through Sakura's clothes and her smile dropped as she turned to face her pink-haired friend. She was laying on her left side with her hand under her head. She climbed onto the bed and laid behind Sakura, resting her hand on her arm and her head on her shoulder.

"Why do they hate me?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking. "I didn't do anything to them and yet they all hate me...and only because I'm blind. Why can't somebody just like me for who I am?"

Ino knew exactly what she meant with the last sentence. Sakura did have a boyfriend once but he had dumped her as soon as he found out she had gone blind and Sakura was heartbroken. Ino remembered the day clearly because she had gone over to his house and smacked him right in front of all of his friends saying how much of a jerk he was to Sakura.

"You'll find one, Sakura." She said, rubbing her arm to comfort her and smoothed Sakura's hair out to comfort her as well. "You'll find a guy that'll love you for you, blind or not. Get over Sai. He's not worth it, trust. I mean, he went out with both of us, remember?" She said, laughing a bit at the last part. "I got over him. It took me some time, thought..and it'll take time for you too. But, in the mean while don't dwell on the past. Just hope that you'll find a guy who will love you no matter if you're blind."

"But what I don't? What if I'm alone for the rest day of my life? Like my aunt?"

"You're not gonna be alone and you're definetely not gonna end up like your aunt. You'll find one."

"You think so?" Sakura asked, sniffling.

"Girl, I know so."

* * *

><p>"Fugaku! Itachi! Sasuke! Mikana!"<p>

Said person's turned their heads from the television to the door to see Mikoto walk through the door with a bag full of groceries and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What up, mom?" Mikana asked, smiling. "What's with the huge smile?"

"I just met up with a new friend at the grocery store!" She said excitedly as she placed the bag on the kitchen counter. (a/n: there's a little kind of like when you sit at a bar and there's the stool and the table..yeah like that and that's where she placed the bag. Back to the story!"

"What old friend?" Fugaku asked.

"Kaya Haruno, sweetheart! Remember her?" She asked as she started putting away some stuff. "Mikana honey, can you help me out?"

"Sure mom." She said, getting up and helping her mom put away the groceries.

"Arashi's wife?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes! Well, ex-wife. She's married to someone else now. Anyway, I invited her and her family over for dinner and they'll be here in.." she looked at the digital clock on the stove, "...an hour so while I get dinner started, I suggest you all get into your best clothes and Sasuke," She said, stopping her son from going up the stairs to get ready. He just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Be nice." She said, with a stern look.

"Hn." He said before he went to his room to change.

Mikoto sighed at his lack of words and turned to Mikana. "Do you have any idea what 'hn' means?"

"You mean the 'hn' that he said right now?" She asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Yes."

"It was a...'Fine.'" She said.

"And what does that mean? Is he gonna be nice or not?" Mikoto asked, a bit terrified. "I haven't seen her in ages and I don't want her to think I have a son with no manners!"

"Mom, chill." Mikana said, laughing. "Sasuke's 'fine' means yes. Don't worry, mom. Sasuke will be a very good nice Uchiha tonight."


	4. Dinner With The Uchiha's

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<strong>

"Coming!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Mikana opened the door to reveal a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on the side of his face wearing black jeans and a v-neck orange shirt.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"You invited me for dinner tonight, didn't you?"

Mikana slapped her forehead.

"Or was it tomorrow night?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "I get the dates mixed up."

"No. No, it was tonight. I completely forgot. Um, my mom's old friend and her family is coming over for dinner tonight. I don't know if-"

"Naruto! What a surprise!"

"Hello Mikoto-san."

"Oh, don't be so formal Naruto! You've been part of our family long enough. Just call me Mikoto."

"Alright Mikoto...san."

Mikana shook her head at Naruto. "Mom, I totally forgot that Sasuke and I invited Naruto over tonight. Is it alright if he eats dinner with us tonight?"

"Of course, sweetheart! Like I said, he's a part of the family! He can stay for dinner whenever!"

"Thanks Mikoto-san."

Mikoto shook her head at Naruto before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Are you ready yet!"<p>

"Coming mom!"

A few minutes later, Sakura came down (with the help of Ino, of course) wearing blue denim jeans with a see through sky blue skirt and a short-sleeved pink shirt that says "I'm not short, I'm fun size" on it in black bubble letters.

"Mom, do you mind if Ino comes too?"

"Sweetie, I don't think-"

"Please mom? Ino's basically part of this family."

Kaya looked at Sakura, then at Ino, then at Kakashi and sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, mom!"

"Let's go." She said, walking out of the house and into the car.

* * *

><p>"Are you really gonna do that?"<p>

"No, not really. I just said it to annoy Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head at Mikana. "'Cause you do know how Sasuke-teme is gonna feel about this, right?"

"Of course I do, whisker-face." Mikana said, sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm his twin sister. I know him better than anyone."

Sasuke sighed, almost of relief when he had heard that Mikana wasn't really gonna find him a girlfriend. He preferred to find one himself..if he ever finds one that catches his interest, that is.

"Soo, who's coming over for dinner?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. One of mom's old friends is coming over. They met up at the supermarket." Mikana informed him.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Looks like they're here." Mikana mumbled.

"Kaya!"

"Hello Mikoto."

"Come in! Come in!"

Mikana, Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku and Naruto watched as they all walked in. There were 2 pink-haired woman, one with sunglasses and one without, two small boys, a tall-gray haired man and a blonde walk in and Mikoto lead to them to the living room to introduce everyone.

"Of course you know Fugaku," Mikoto said pointing to her husband, "this is my eldest son, Itachi," she pointed to Itachi, 'and these two my youngest son and daughter, Sasuke and Mikana. They're twins. And this is my adoptive son, Naruto." She said, giggling at last part and Naruto laughed with her.

"Nice to meet you all." Kaya said, smiling.

"I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Kakashi." She said.

"Hello, it's a pleasure meeting you." Mikoto smiled, shaking his hand.

"Same for you."

"These are my two little boys, Kei and Ken."

"Hi."

"What's up."

"They are polar opposites." Kaya said, giggling. "And this is my daughter, Sakura and her friend, Ino. I hope it's not a problem with me bringing her along. She's a part of our family."

"Oh no, no problem at all." Mikoto said, still smiling. "Well, dinner's almost ready. So why don't you all make yourself comfortable. I will be back." She said, walking to the kitchen.

Ino lead Sakura to the couch and sat her down, sitting down next to her as everyone else either stood up or sat down on a chair.

Ino looked around the room, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence. "It's so quiet." She whispered.

Sakura nodded, wishing she could see what everyone looked like. She sighed. "I wish I could see." She whispered back.

"Me too. The guys are hot." Ino whispered.

Sakura shook her head, giggling quietly.

"Dinner's ready!" They heard Mikoto yell.

Everyone went into the dining room and sat down on a chair. Ino pulled the chair back for Sakura and helped her sit down before sitting down next to her.

Everyone started to have their own conversations, except for the kids since they had nothing to talk about.

"The food's good." Ino said, taking another bite.

Sakura nodded, agreeing with her best friend. "Mhm. Ino what did she give me to drink?"

Ino looked at Sakura's cup. "I don't know. Want me to take a sip?

Sakura nodded. They used to share drinks all the time so she didn't care.

Ino took Sakura's cup and took a sip. "Tastes like...Ginger Ale. Here." She said, giving Sakura the cup and she took a sip.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned to Mikana with his mouth full, and swallowed before answering. "Yeah?"

Mikana got closer to Naruto and whispered, "Did you notice that the blonde," Naruto gave her a look, "Sorry..forgot her name. Anways, did you notice that she's basically doing everything for the pink-haired girl?" Naruto gave her another look. "Sorry, forgot her name too."

Naruto looked to where Ino and Sakura were sitting and noticed that Ino was doing everything for Sakura.

He sighed and turned to Mikana. "You're way too nosy for your own good, Mika." He said, shaking his head. "I don't know how you and Sasuke-teme are twins because teme's not that no.." He turned to look at Sasuke and saw him staring at Ino and Sakura, looking interested. "..sy." He finished.

Mikana smirked. "Not that nosy, huh?

Naruto looked away in embarrassment and continued eating his food and Mikana giggled.

"Isn't that right, Sakura?"

"Huh? What? What's right?" Sakura asked, completely clueless.

Ino giggled, but then covered her mouth realizing that it was rude.

Kaya laughed. "ARen't you planning to go to an art college, sweetheart?"

"Well, I was." Sakura said, stressing out the word 'was'.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura hesitated. _I don't even know her. Heck, I don't even know what she looks like! She sounds nice but..will she judge me?_

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Kakashi beat her to it.

"Eye problems."

"Oh. Well, I hope your eye problems gets solved."

"We all do." Kakashi said, taking a glance at Sakura and noticed her biting her lip. _She's nervous..._

"Will you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom." Sakura said and Ino instantly stood up, helping her.

"Oh yes of course. It's upstairs, second door to the right."

Sakura nodded as Ino lead her to the staircase and helped her up the stairs, but Ino didn't notice a pair of onyx eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down as she heard Ino close the bathroom door.<p>

Ino went over and sat next to her best friend. "Still makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know if she would judge me or not."

"She didn't seem like the type of person to judge."

"Really? What'd she look like?"

"Long, black hair and eyes. Her personality seems cheerful. Her face looks friendly enough. I'd say from the outside, she's innocent. But then again, she can be putting on an act."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with Ino. "True. Come on, let's go back downstairs. If we're up here for too long, my mom's gonna get worried and start looking for me." She said, standing up and she heard Ino open the door.

They both walked out and walked down the stairs, hoping and praying that tonight would end well.


	5. Kakashi's Mysterious Glance

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>When Sakura and Ino came downstairs from the bathroom, the dinner went off rather uneventful. Right now, they were all in the living room chit-chatting and Mikoto was trying to get to know Sakura, since she already got to know Kei and Ken.<p>

"Hehe Mikoto, I don't think you should ask my daughter too many questions. She has trusting issues since..." She trailed off and that caught Sasuke's attention.

"Since what?" Mikoto asked, her curiousity piqued.

"Nothing! Hahahaha." Kaya said, rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his curiousity piqued as well.

"I think we should get going. It's getting kind of late." Kaya said, standing up.

"What? But, it's a Saturday! Stay!" Mikoto pleaded.

"I would love to. But.." Her eyes traveled to her daughter, "I think my kids are a bit tired and I have to get up earlier than usual for work since I took the day off today."

"You work on a Saturday?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes. Well when you're a waiter at Konoha's most famous diner, it's only natural I work 7 days a week. Now, we should be going." Kaya looked at Ino and she nodded, while helping Sakura up.

"Bye Mikoto! Come by my diner if you still want to catch up!" She walked to the door with Kakashi, her kids and Ino.

"Okay I will! Bye Kaya!" She said, waving.

Kakashi turned his head and glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, giving them a look before closing the door.

Sasuke smirked as soon as he heard the door close and Naruto turned to Sasuke, his hands behind his head and asked a question.

"You think he remembers us?"

"Hn. I'd say so. He definetly remembers us." Sasuke got up from leaning on the wall and turned to Naruto, his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face. "Who can forget Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned. "Right about that."

* * *

><p>Ino stared at Kakashi from the back seat of the car as he drove, wondering about the look he gave Sasuke and Naruto.<p>

_Why did he give them that look? _She thought.

Sensing her friend's distraught, Sakura nudged her arm and whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"I can sense that something's bothering you. Mind telling me what it is?"

_How does she know? _Ino thought, sweat dropping anime style.

She sighed, knowing she can't get away from Sakura once she's made up her mind. "I'll tell you later. I don't wanna tell you in front of your parents."

Sakura stared at her right, knowing that's where Ino was by her voice. "Okay. Don't forget."

Ino nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, Sasuke!" Mikoto said, happily hugging her youngest son.<p>

"Thank you for being so good and not insult anyone!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, letting his mother hug him. Truth is, he was being himself. He wasn't even trying to be good. His definition of being good and not insult anyone was not talking at all..and he was really good at that.

But, her mother's happiness was short-lived and she let go of her youngest son, looking deep in thought.

"But.. I wonder what's up with with her daughter, Sakura. Her friend seemed to be doing everything for her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. So, his mother noticed it too. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole family noticed.

"I wonder why..." Mikoto wondered.

"Just ask your friend about it when you visit her at work, tomorrow." Naruto suggested.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Where are you going?" Mikoto asked, noticing Sasuke walking away from them.

"My room." He answered, before walking up the stairs and Naruto ran off after him, with Mikana in tow.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "Suspicious."

* * *

><p>"Go to your room, brat."<p>

"That's not how you talk to your sister, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Just go away."

"Fine."

Mikana waked over to the door in the wall separating her room from Sasuke's and opened it, walking into her room and slamming the door.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, nervously grinning. "Was that really necessary teme?"

"Hn."

Naruto sweatdropped. _That's not really an answer, but I'll take it._

"So, why do you think he gave us that look?"

Sasuke put his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers and laid down on his back on the bed, smirking as he looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. "Don't know. But, I got a feeling we'll see him again. So, stay over tonight in the guest room."

Naruto grinned. "Oh, so you think he might come over tomorrow?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know, maybe. He's unpredictable. He's always been. But, he might so stay over 'cause I think he'll want to talk to both of us."

* * *

><p>"He gave them a look?"<p>

"Yeah."

"And you're worried because?"

Ino sighed at her best friend. "Because it was weird. He gave them a look like he knows them or something."

"Ino, he probably does." Sakura said, sighing. "I know you're looking for something to gossip about but there is nothing to gossip about, alright?

Ino sighed, defeated. "Fine. You're a gossip-breaker, you know that?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Gossip-breaker?"

"Yeah. You just love breaking any information I can get to gossip."

Sakura shook her head at the platinum-blonde. "Go to sleep, Ino-pig."

Ino pouted and turned off the light and got comfortable in her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Night babe."

Sakura took off her sunglasses and put them on the night table and put her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Night."

* * *

><p>"'Morning mom."<p>

Kaya turned around and smiled at the sight of her daughter and god-daughter. "Good morning."

"What's for breakfast?" Ino asked, sitting down after helping Sakura sit down.

Sakura sniffed the air and answered for her mom, "Blueberry pancakes."

"How do you do that?" Ino asked.

Kaya sighed and went back to cooking.

"She's been blind for almost a year, Ino. She's mastered how to use the rest of her senses. It's how she got through being blind." Kakashi explained.

Ino sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Where are you going, dear?" Kaya asked when she saw Kakashi put his jacket and shoes on, heading for the door.

Kakashi reached for the door knob. "Just out. But don't worry, I'll be back for dinner." He said before opening the door and leaving.

"Hmmm.. wonder where he's going." Ino wondered aloud.

"Don't worry," Ino turned to Kaya and saw her smiling while cooking, "When he says he'll be back. He'll be back."

Ino stuck her bottom lip out. "That wasn't what I meant."

Kaya giggled. _I know, Ino. I know._

* * *

><p>Mikana sighed, bored. It was just her, Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi went over to his friends house to hang out with the Akatsuki and her parents went out together to go somewhere.<p>

She sighed again. "Might as well see what bro and Naruto are up to."

She got up from the counter in the kitchen and went upstairs to Sasuke's room, but saw no one there. Then, she went downstairs and went to the basement. Again, no one was there. Mikana narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Where are they? I looked at the 2 most common places that they usually ha-"

"OW! TEME THAT HURT!"

_Found them_, she thought as she walked outside and saw Naruto and Sasuke outside doing the one thing she never thought they would ever do again. Karate.

"Wow. You guys haven't done karate in a looong time." She commented.

Naruto grinned as he got up from his position on the floor where Sasuke threw him. "Yeah I know."

"What made you wanna do it again?"

"Just practice on our skills. And Sasuke-teme was being cocky and said that he's better at karate than me but I went against it so we decided to spar." Naruto answered.

"Yo."

All three heads turned their heads to the side.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto grinned.

Mikana looked confused.

"What-"

"I see you're practicing on your skills, Naruto and Sasuke."

"I knew you didn't forget about us."

"How?"

"The look. What? Did you think I'm stupid? Dobe didn't know what the look was about, but I did. And I knew you remembered us, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

><p>I know it's short! But I am trying my <span>best<span> to make the chapters a bit longer but it doesn't seem to work for me! :(

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review


	6. Surprise Visitor, Sasuke's Confusion

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. It makes me feel so happy because I really thought this story wasn't gonna get too many reviews because of the whole blind thing but I thought it was pretty cool.

But, judging by all of your comments, I guess you guys feel the same as me. I'm not expecting to get that much reviews in every chapter but I'm looking forward to it.

Most of you guys have been asking when I'm gonna put some SasuSaku. I'm still trying to figure it out. The main reason why I'm still trying to figure it out is because I'm trying to figure out how exactly will they become more close and stuff. I don't know if I told you guys this before but, they go to different schools so they can't hang out during school time so I'm still trying to figure that out.

But, don't worry. There will be SasuSaku. I just don't know when it'll come. I'm hoping by the next two chapters, some SasuSaku will start happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura were in the living room watching TV with Kei and Ken. Well, more like Kei and Ken watching their favorite anime show and Ino and Sakura having to watch them. Sakura couldn't see what was going on, but she could hear it. So, she wasn't completely useless.<p>

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ino looked at Sakura. "Was anyone supposed to come over today?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Can you go check who it is?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded and got up from the couch.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I heard you the first time, stop knocking on the do- Shikamaru?"

"It's about time you open the door."

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you were in Kyoto."

"Just got back from that troublesome city today."

"And you came here first?"

"Yeah...why do you look so surprised?"

"Oh, well, I just thought that you would've went to see Temari as soon as you came back, you know, since she's your girlfriend and all. Wait, she is still your girlfriend right?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah and I didn't go see her. I wanted to come here first."

"Why?"

Shikamaru's usual bored looking face turned to one of sadness and his eyes soften. "I heard what happened with Sakura."

"Oh." Was all she could say. She looked down at her feet then looked back up. "You wanna come in?"

"Uh sure."

Ino opened the door wider for him to come in and shut the door. "Sakura. It was Shikamaru."

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

"Hey."

Sakura's blind eyes widened at the familiar voice but she could've sworn she heard a little bit of sadness and regret in his voice. She frowned. "Kei. Ken. Go upstairs and finish watching your show in your room."

Ken was about to protest but Kei put his hand over his twin brother's mouth, shut off the TV, and ran upstairs to their room.

"Shika just came back from Kyoto and we were the first people he wanted to see." Ino said.

"I thought you would want to see Temari first."

"Yeah, but I heard what happened with you and I wanted to come see how you're doing. How are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura nervously smiled. "Ok I guess."

"Can I see?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. Can I see them?"

Sakura bit her lip. She had sunglasses on for a reason. No one but Ino and her family has seen her without her sunglasses on. _But Shikamaru's a friend. I can show them to him, right? _She closed her eyes and hesitantly lifted her hand, taking off her sunglasses and opened them so Shikamaru could see them.

Shikamaru's own eyes widened at seeing Sakura's once clear and bright emerald-green eyes turn into dull and empty. _I can't imagine what it's like to live in complete darkness, _he thought. _Poor Sakura._

Feeling that Shikamaru was done, Sakura hastily put her sunglasses back on and was shocked to hear her lazy friend say: "I'm sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"I left the day before it happened. If only I stayed. You wouldn't have only Ino, but you would have me by your side, too. I left you and Ino alone to deal with all this. I'm sorry."

Sakura sighed. "First Ino blames herself because I'm blind and now you two? What do I have to say to let you guys know that it was no one's fault? It happened and we can't change the past. So, just let it go. I'm not gonna be blind forever. It's only temporary. I'm gonna get my eyesight back someday so stop blaming yourselves."

Ino and Shikamaru looked down, guilt written all over their face. No matter how many times Sakura tells them that it's not their fault, they still feel like it's their fault. Ino, because she wanted to go into the jewerly store but Sakura didn't want to and she had persuaded her to go with her. Shikamaru, for leaving the day before the incident and not being their for her.

No matter what, they will always feel guilty.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna do it?"<p>

"That's a stupid question. You know he won't."

"But if it's a favor from Kakashi-sensei, maybe he'll do it."

"Exactly, Naruto. Maybe he'll do it. Maybe doesn't mean that he'll do it."

"What do you know?"

"I'm his twin sister! I know him better than anyone!"

"And I'm his best friend! I spend more time with him than you do and I know he'll do it! Especially if what Kakashi-sensei told him was true!"

"What if it wasn't, huh? What if your precious Kakashi-sensei lied?"

"Why would he lie about his own daughter?"

"I don't know! Maybe because he felt like it! And Sasuke won't do it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because Sasuke's not good at approaching anyone! Especially girls!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do, Naruto! I know that Sasuke sucks at talking to girls!"

"That may be true but Sasuke isn't mean!"

"If he isn't mean than why do you call him teme?"

"Cause he's a bastard to everyone he knows, but not girls!"

"He's mean to me!"

"You're his sister!"

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm still a g-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?"

Naruto and Mikana stopped arguing and turned to see a very annoyed and frustrated Sasuke.

"I'm trying to think here and I can't think with you two running your mouths! If you guys wanna keep arguing do it outside, not in my room!"

"I think that's a get-out sign." Naruto whispered to Mikana and she nodded agreeing.

"We're leaving." Naruto said as he and Mikana left the room.

Sasuke sighed of relief and annoyance as he fell back down on his bed, his arms and legs spread out as he stared at the ceiling thinking about what Kakashi had asked of him.

_"My daughter, Sakura, doesn't have many friends. She only has one and you saw her last night. I saw you staring at her during dinner and I immediately knew you were interested in why Ino was doing everything for her. I won't tell you why because I haven't told you what I came here for and I don't know if you'll agree. But what I want is for you to become her friend. So, she could have someone else other than Ino to hang around with."_

_"..."_

_Kakashi sighed. "I'll give you time to think about it. I'll give you 3 days to think about it. Meet me at the Central Park 3 days from now at 5:00. You should have an answer by then."_

Sasuke sighed. Damn, that Kakashi. He already piqued his interest when he said that he won't tell him why his daughter was basically having the other woman do everything for her. He knows that the only way to figure out why that is..is to be his daughter's friend. But how? He doesn't even know how to talk to a girl. Sure, he has a sister but that was different. He teases her and he doesn't think teasing would go well with making a friend.

The only reason why he has friends was because of Naruto. Him and Naruto have been friends since they were little so they spent a lot of time together. During middle school, Naruto had made some new friends and since they were best friends, it was only natural that Sasuke go sit with them at lunch. No one got along with Sasuke in the beginning because of his attitude, but a few weeks later they had gotten used to it and to this day Sasuke was friends with Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, hell even Lee. Don't even ask him how he and Lee were friends. He didn't even know himself.

"Damn." He said outloud.

He let out a loud sigh. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"


	7. Going To Meet

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sasuke was still in his room thinking what he's gonna do. <em>But why did he ask me? <em>Was what was going through his mind for the past hour. Why did Kakashi ask him? He could've asked Naruto or Mikana. They're better at making friends than he is. His train of thought was interrupted by...

"SASUKE-TEME!"

We all know who that is.

Sasuke looked up and watched as his bedroom dorr opened to reveal an exciting looking Naruto.

"What is ieart, dobe?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Shikamaru's back! He's at Temari's with some friends of his!"

Sasuke stared at him. He hasn't seen or heard from Shikamaru in a looooong time. He didn't call anyone ever since he moved last yecalar, not even his own girlfrend.

"So let's go over there and ask him why he hasn't called us!" He said, punching his hand in the air before running back downstairs.

Sasuke got off the bed and wetn downstairs and put on his shoes and jacket. He turned to his sister. "You're coming with. Mom's gonna throw a fit if she found out I left you here alone."

Mikana groaned. She didn't feel like going out. "I don't wanna." She whined, causing Sasuke to glare at her.

Naruto grinned and put Mikana's shoes and jacket on for her.

"Naruto what-eep!"

Sasuke had thrown her over his shoulder and was now outside locking the door.

"Sasuke! Put me down!" She yelled as she started to walk to his car.

He opened the car door to the backseat and put her in and walked to the driver's seat and sat down while Naruto sat in the passenger's seat.

Mikana crossed her arm and pouted. "You took me against my will."

Naruto chuckled.

"Hn. Stop complaining." Sasuke said before driving off.

* * *

><p>"Who's he calling?"<p>

"Friends."

"Are they coming over?"

Temari shrugged. "Don't know."

Ino watched as Shikamaru said his goodbye's and hung up. He turned to Temari, "Naruto and Sasuke are coming over with Mikana and so is everyone else."

Temari nodded. "Alright."

"Why do those names sound so familiar?" Ino wondered outloud.

"You know them?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. I'm not good with names but I could've sworn I heard those names before, I just don't remember when."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was parked in front of Temari's house with the back door of his car open. He was standing in front of the open door and in front of his sister with his arm leaning on top of the car door.<p>

"I'm giving you a choice."

"I don't like your choices."

"i'm giving you two choices. Either you get out willingly, or I carry you out. Pick one."

"Like I said, I don't like your choices."

Sasuke was currently trying to get his stubborn sister to get out of the car. He's being nice for once and giving her two choices: come out willingly or he carries her. But his patience was wearing off by the second.

"Mikana..." He warned.

"No."

What ever little piece of patience he had left was gone as he took her out of the car and put her over his shoulder. "Then I'll choose for you." He said, closing the car door with his foot.

"Sasuke, put me down!" She yelled, kicking her feet and punching his back as he walked to Temari's front door and knocked.

Sasuke growled. "Stop."

She stopped. "Then put me down."

"Hn."

The door opened, revealing Temari with her hair in it's usual four ponytails. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke and...is that Mikana?" She asked, pointing to the person on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah. She came with us." Naruto answered.

"Against my will!" Mikana yelled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Put me down!" She said, kicking her feet and punching his back again.

Sasuke scowled. "I said stop."

"And I said put me down!" She yelled, kicking and punching harder.

Sasuke walked inside and threw her on the couch.

"Ouch!"

"There, I put you down."

"No. You threw me down. Big difference there bro."

"Hn."

"Now I remember! We had dinner with you guys last night!" Ino exclaimed, excited that she finally figured out how she recognized their names.

All three of them turned their heads and were surprised to see Ino and Sakura standing there.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. The person that wouldn't leave his mind for an entire hour was standing the same room as him...and he had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>Hey! I understand that some of you are confused on some stuff like why does everyone but Sasuke, Naruto andn mikana know that Sakura's blind?<p>

Well the reason why everyone but them know that Saura's blind is because they never met them before and they go to **different** schools. That's the main reason why they don't know but they are going to find out.

Another question was why haven't Sasuke and Naruto seen Kakashi in a while?

The reason why they haven't seen Kakashi in a while is because after they had finished Karate they didn't keep in touch with Kakashi and they just haven't seen each other in a long time.

The last question that I'm going to answer is: Can Sakura read Brail?

Yes, Sakura can read Brail. (I'll explain it later on in the chapter)

So, If there's any more questions please let me know I'll be more than happy to answer them for you = ]

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	8. They Find Out

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait wait, you guys had <span>dinner<span> together?" Temari asked gesturing her hands to both of the parties and then back pointed at them when she said the word 'together'.

"Yeah. My mom met up with her mom," Mikana started pointing to Sakura, "at the supermarket yesterday and it turns out they were best friends and they came over for dinner last night and..yeah that's pretty much it."

"Ohh okay." Temari turned to Ino. "Do they...?"

Ino shook her head, biting her lip.

"Shikamaru! Why haven't you called us?" Naruto asked, pointing at him.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, looking bored.

"Naruto, calm down. He didn't call me either." Temari said.

"What! You didn't even call your own girlfriend? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

Temari sweat dropped (anime style).

Shikamaru sighed. "My phone got disconnected."

"Excuses!"

"Naruto! His phone got disconnected it's not that big of a deal! Damn, I swear you exaggerate sometimes." Mikana said rolling her eyes.

"I don't exaggerate. I think you're the one who..."

"So, what are your names again?" Mikana asked, ignoring Naruto.

Ino raised her eyebrow in amusement as Naruto kept yelling at Mikana. "I'm Ino and this is Sakura."

"I'm Mikana." She smiled but then she instantly turned around when Naruto called her 'gaara lover'. "I am not in love with Gaara!"

Sakura giggled. "You like Gaara?"

"I don't like him!" Mikana yelled turning to Sakura.

"Then why are you turning red?" Ino asked, amusement evident in her eyes.

Mikana stayed quiet but then yelled, "I don't like..or love," she added when Naruto opened her mouth, "Gaara. We're just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sakura said.

"What? I don't like him."

"You said your name was Mikana right?"

Mikana looked at Sakura confused. "Yeah."

"Yep. He talks about you."

"He does?" Mikana asked, blushing.

"Yeah but not that much. He's... I don't know. I can't really see what he's feeling so...yeah."

"Okay before you become best friends-"

"YO WHAT UP! KIBA IN THE HOUSE! YAOW!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Wow...tough room."

"Why do you always have to do that whenever you walk into a room?" Tenten asked.

"So everyone could know that the awesome Kiba Inuzuka was here!" Kiba said with a big wolf-like grin.

"You only wish you were awesome."

_That voice..._ Sakura thought. "Tenten?" She asked outloud.

Tenten turned her head to where her name was called and her eyes widened recognizing the pink and platinum blonde. "Sakura? Ino? Oh my god! Hinata, it's Ino and Sakura!"

The two girls screamed and ran over to them, giving both of them a hug.

Tenten pulled away. "Oh my god I haven't seen you guys in ages! How have you guys been?"

"I've had a better year." Sakura replied.

"Awww what happened?"

"You guys don't know?" Ino asked.

"Know what?" Hinata asked.

"Hehe it's nothing." Sakura said walking away. "I think that we should.."

"Sakura, watch.." Sakura trips over the table and falls on the ground "..out."

"The table was right there." Mikana said. "Are you blind or something?"

Everyone went quiet and Mikana felt the air getting tense. _Awkward much? _she thought.

"Um..." Mikana started.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered.

"Huh?"

"I am blind." She said, looking down.

Mikana's eyes widened. "It-It was just a joke."

"Yeah well not a very funny one." Ino said coldly as she helped Sakura help.

"I-I didn't mean to say it."

"Yeah well think before you say something next time." Ino said, almost glaring at her.

Mikana looked down.

"Hey! She said she didn't mean it so don't make her feel all down and stuff." Naruto stood up for Mikana.

Ino just stared at him, not saying anything.

"Naruto, Ino didn't mean to be so cold." Temari explained. "It's just that ever since Sakura went blind..she's been shutting everyone out and she's become more...overprotective of Sakura. Her and Sakura started to have trust issues. I, only recently, got to speak with them again. Ever since Sakura went blind, like I said, she shut everyone out. Ino's just looking out for her. I'm sure she didn't mean to sound so cold. Right Ino?" Temari asked, turning to Ino.

Ino sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been like this for a year now so it's kind of a hard habit to break and all. I'm sorry if I was rude to you." She aplogized to Mikana.

Mikana smiled half-heartedly. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked about that. I promise I won't ever do it again."

"Wait wait wait wait wait, you're blind? How come Temari knew but me and Hinata didn't know? Does Gaara know?" Tenten asked.

"...No..."

"Sakura, do you know how pissed Gaara will be when he finds out that you're blind and no one told him?"

"Tenten, stop yelling at her!" Ino said.

Tenten sighed.

"Sakura, is it really true?" Hinata asked.

Sakura could tell by her voice that Hinata was sad. "Yeah."

"For how long have you been blind?"

"A year. It's only temporarily though. I'll get my eye sight back."

"When?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke just stayed quiet and listened as everyone asked her questions and stuff. Is this what Kakashi decided not to tell him? That his daughter was blind? Did he think that he wouldn't be friends with a blind person? Sasuke is not one to judge. One of his cousins is deaf and he didn't stop hanging out with him, instead he had learned some sign language.

He sighed and stood up walking to the door, causing everyone to stop asking Sakura questions and turn to Sasuke.

"Where you going?" Mikana asked.

"Just need some fresh air." Sasuke answered before he left, leaving the door open.

Sakura looked down. _He probably just left because he doesn't wanna be in the same room as a blind person_, Sakura thought sadly.

Mikana noticed Sakura's sad posture, and put her hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. Sasuke's not one to judge people. Maybe you should go out there and talk to him."

"Me? Why?" Sakura asked.

Mikana giggled. "My brother could use some girls as friends."

"Well um...okay." Sakura said as Mikana helped her to the door and told her where Sasuke was.

Mikana watched as Sakura made her way to Sasuke. _I'm helping you out bro. Since you didn't approach her. She's gonna approach you. _She smiled and walked in the house and walked over to Naruto.

"I'm a genius!" She whispered and giggled.

Naruto just raised a brow at her and shook his head. How she and Sasuke could ever be twins? He would never know.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Please review and if you're confused about anything please let me know I'll answer any question.


	9. Trusting Them

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting criss-crossed against a tree, with his eyes closed thinking about what he had just learned about Sakura. <em>She's blind, huh? <em>_Hn. _He couldn't believe that Kakashi thought that he would go so low to think that he would judge her because of that.

His eyes popped open in surprise when he felt something fall on him. He looked down and saw pink.

Sakura was blushing. She knew she fell on him. How? Simple. She felt his legs under her and she was pretty sure that the grass wasn't this warm.

Sasuke stared down at her, not bothering to push her out of the way like he did with the other girls. He didn't think to become her friend that he would have to push her. So, instead he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"S-S-Sorry." She said, getting the message and pushed herself up but stopped when she heard a girly squeak come from Sasuke. She looked up at where the noise came from. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sasuke bit his tongue and looked down at where Sakura had pushed herself up. Her hands were...you know..and she had pressure on it and now..it hurt. "Just...move your hand..please."

Sakura's looked confused. "Okay?" She pushed herself up again and Sasuke squeaked again and she stopped. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke shook his head sideways. "No." He said in a high-pitched tone.

Sakura stared at him, then her eyes widened finally realizing why Sasuke was doing those noises and she quickly removed her hand quickly sitting up. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and put his legs together, instead of putting his hand on top it. He watched as Sakura frantically waved her hands in front of his face apologizing, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know! I couldn't see and-! I'm soooo sorry!" She bit her lip.

He took a few deep breaths before replying, "Hn. Don't beat yourself over it. You couldn't see." He winced because it still hurt.

Sakura bit her lip and looked down. If she didn't have the sunglasses on, Sasuke would see the sadness in her eyes. "It's always because of that.." She whispered.

Sasuke stared at her, waiting to see if she was going to add more before he said anything.

"I can't do anything because I'm blind..." Sasuke watched as she fisted her hands, grabbing tightly to the green skirt she was wearing, "...everyone treats me like I'm nothing...because of that...do you..." He narrowed his eyes as he saw the tears fall from her eyes and on to her hands, "...do you...hate me...bec-"

"No."

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up at him.

Sasuke winced as he moved since his butt was starting to hurt. "I'm not one to judge. I have a cousin who's deaf and I still talk to him. I wouldn't hate you just because you're blind. That's stupid."

Sakura's bottom lip starts quivering. "You don't...hate me?"

Sasuke sighed. What did he just say? "No."

Sakura stared at him for a while, shocked. He didn't hate her. The first guy (besides Shikamaru) that didn't hate her because she was blind. He didn't judge her either. But can she trust him? What if he lied about what he had just said to her? Does he really have a cousin who's blind? Or was he just making that up to make her feel better? Wow. She couldn't believe herself. She's judging this guy after he told her that he wouldn't judge her. And what was his name anyway?

"What's your name?"

"...Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

She smiled to herself. "Sakura Haruno." She said, stretching her hand out.

Sasuke smirked to himself and shook her hand. He actually did it. For the first time in his life, he actually made a friend without any help.

_For once, I'm going to give my trust to you, _she thought as she shook his hand, _..Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

><p>"He's not gonna yell at her, ya know."<p>

Ino jumped and turned around to see Naruto, then looked back out the window staring intently at Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke-teme's not a jerk. He won't judge her."

Ino snarled. "Then why do you call him teme?"

_Why does everyone ask that? _He thought. "You don't have nicknames with your friends?"

"..."

Naruto smirked. "Then don't get so mad."

Ino turned her head enough to glare at him..

He sighed. "Look we got off at a bad start, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said, stretching his hand out.

Ino stared at his hand then looked up at him, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, confused at why she was glaring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to shake your hand?" He answered in a form of a question, his hand still stretched.

"But why?"

Now he was even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"No one has ever wanted to be friends with me since Sakura got blind because I was her friend. Why do you wanna be my friend?" She asked, wary.

Naruto sighed. This girl was difficult. All he wanted to start over and be friends but she was making it harder than it actually was. "I know how it was to be lonely and have everyone shun you. But Sakura has it lucky, at least she had a friend to help her out. I had no one...until I met Sasuke. Sasuke knew why everyone hated me but he didn't care..we still hung out. That's why I know that Sasuke won't do anything to your friend. And I wanna help her as much as I can. You two don't have to go through this alone. You've got friends here and you have to start trusting people and you can start by trusting me." He said, adding a smile at the end.

Ino stared at him. She was speechless. This was the first time anyone has actually told her that, and the first time anyone was actually willing to be her and Sakura's friend. Her eyes drifted from his face to his hand that was still stretched to shake her hand. She bit her lip. Should she trust him? If she did, would he help like he said he would? Or would he just get up and leave? She looked out the window and saw Sakura stretch her hand out to Sasuke and her eyes widen. Sakura willingly stretched her hand out meaning that she trusted him. She looked back at Naruto's waiting hand. _If Sakura trusted Sasuke then I should..._

"Ino Yamanaka." She said as she shook his hand and Naruto grinned.

_Since you gave your trust to Sasuke, Sakura. I'm gonna give my trust to his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update this but I've been pretty busy.<p>

Oh and by the way 'Spring Love' wasn't my story. My cousin played a prank and put that up as a joke so I could...I don't know why he did it but he just did. So I deleted. I'm not gonna start anything until I'm done with this story.

I'm sorry it's so short. It's gonna be 2:30 in like 8 minutes I got home like only 30 minutes ago and my mom wants me to go to bed since it's late and I only had time to write this much. But the next chapter will be much longer.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

And please REVIEW! XD


	10. Doctor Appointment, SasuSaku's Feelings

**Summary: **Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Ino and Sakura gave their trust to Naruto and Sasuke and they've all got along very well. Sakura and Ino have gotten close to Mikana since she was Sasuke's sister and because she never leaves them alone. Sakura had found out that her mother had told Mikoto that she was blind and Mikoto had told her that she was sorry.<p>

Right now Sasuke, Mikana, and Naruto are sitting in Sakura's living room talking with her and Ino.

"I've always wondered..."

Everyone turned to Mikana.

"How do you do your work in school? Do they, like, give you special books and paper? Do you have your own personal teacher and your own special classes?" She asked.

Sakura smiled in amusement. "Yes and no."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikana asked, confused.

"Yes, I do have special books and paper and no I don't have my own personal classes or teacher. I'm still in my regular classes..just treated differently," she paused, "...very differently." She said under her breath.

Ino's eyes softened when she heard what Sakura said. Her eyes darted to the door when she heard her name being called and saw Ken standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face and Kei next to him.

"Looks like they came back from their friend's house." Sakura mumbled.

Ino was tackled by Ken. "Ino! Sakura, why didn't you tell me my future wife was here?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Ino, amused. "Future wife?"

Ino shrugged, shaking her head as Ken continued to hug her.

"I didn't tell you because she isn't your future wife! She's in high school and you're in elementary! And by the time you're in high school, she'll probably already be married!" Sakura yelled at her little brother.

"Whatever! You're just jealous because I have someonee and you don't!" Ken yelled back.

"Ken!" Ino gasped and looked at Sakura. She was looking down and Ino knew she was trying her best not to cry.

She turned to Ken, anger evident in her eyes. "You didn't have to say that Ken! It wasn't nice and totally unnecessary!"

Ken was taken a back. "Ino I-"

"No listen! Your sister has been through a lot of crap this past year, especially at school and she doesn't need it at home too!"

Sakura was surprised. Ino never yelled at Ken. "Ino, it's okay really." She knew she was lying but she didn't want Ino yelling at her little brother and plus, they had visitors.

Ino blinked at her best friend's words and closed her eyes, sighing. "I need some air." She said, getting off the floor and walking out of the house, leaving the door open.

Ken watched Ino leave and looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry, sis. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it." Sakura said, waving dismissively at him.

"But-"

"I said forget it, Ken. Now go upstairs and play your games." Sakura said.

Ken hugged her and whispered a quick "I'm sorry" before running upstairs to his room with Kei and Sakura sighed. "Can someone check on Ino?" She asked.

"I'll do it." Naruto said, getting up off the floor.

"Thanks Naruto." She whispered.

Naruto grinned. "No problem." He said before leaving the house and as soon as he closed the door, the house phone rang.

"Can someone get that and give it to me?" Sakura asked.

Mikana took the phone and gave it to Sakura. "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at the familiar voice. "Hi daddy."

Kakashi smiled to himself. "Are you and Ino ready?"

"For what?"

"Your eye appointment."

A gasp. "That's today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay daddy. I'll get Ino-" the door opened and Naruto and Ino walked in, "nevermind, she just got here. Bye daddy." She gave Mikana the phone and she put it back. "I have an eye appointment and Kakashi's on his way to pick us up." Sakura told Ino.

"That's today?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I forgot too."

"Alright. Let's get you dressed." She said, guiding Sakura up the stairs.

As soon as they heard the door closed, Mikana turned to Naruto, "Was she still mad when you went out there?"

Naruto shrugged and sat down on the couch with his hands behind his head. "She wasn't that mad but I calmed her down...I think."

"Hana's gonna be maaad." Mikana sang.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Becau-"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"What?"

"Who cares if she gets mad. The dobe won't care."

"What? How can he not care? It's his girlfriend!"

"You calling her an 'it' proves you don't care about her either."

"Wha- Of course I care! Hana's one of my best friends!"

Okay maybe Sasuke was lying when he said that all of Mikana's friends liked him. Ony one didn't like thim, and that was Hana because she liked Naruto and Naruto only agreed to go out with her because of pity, so basically Naruto didn't like her like that.

"Naruto doesn't even like her." Sasuke defended.

"Well at least he's giving her a chance!"

Naruto mentally sighed. "Sasuke-teme's right, Mikana."

Mika turned to Naruto, shock evident on her face. "What?"

"I don't-"

The door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Yo."

Naruto and Sasuke gave a two finger salute and Mikana waved.

"Is that Kakashi?" Ino yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled back.

Five minutes later, Ino and Sakura walked downstairs. "Ready?" Kakashi asked and the girls nodded.

"Hopefully, there's gonna be good news today." Sakura said.

"Let's cross our fingers." Kakashi said, opening the door.

"You guys can wait here we won't take long." Ino said to Naruto, Mikana and Sasuke.

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Hn."

Sakura shook her head smiling at Sasuke's response while Ino rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap<em>**

"I hate waiting."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with her best friend.

They were all currently sitting in a hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come back with her test results.

"I hope it's good news." Sakura said.

"We all do." Kakashi said

They all turned to the door when they heard it open and the doctor walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Kakashi asked, growing impatient for the first time.

"Well, your vision is coming back..but very slowly," the doctor started, "in time, you will get your vision back but...it will take longer than it is now."

"How long?" Kakashi asked. "Will you say another year?"

Sakura gasped in horror and stared at where the doctor's voice was coming from, hoping he would say no.

"Probably not..I would say five to six months at the most. Does she wear those 24/7?" The doctor asked, referring to Sakura's sunglasses.

"Yeah." Ino answered. "She only takes them off when she's sleeping or taking a shower."

"Well, she's going to have to stop wearing them all the time because I think that's what's slowing down her vision from coming back."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because she's blocking her vision 24/7," the doctor explained, "what I'm saying is that she shouldn't wear it all the time because it's blocking the light..even though I know that all she sees is the dark, if she wants to wear them, maybe she should get one that doesn't block too much of the light. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Kakashi nodded but Ino was looking at him confused and she shook her head. "No. I mean, didn't you say that she shouldn't wear them 24/7? But then you say to get her a new pair of sunglasses? You got me confused. Are we supposed to not let her wear it 24/7 or are we supposed to buy her new ones?" Ino asked.

"It's her choice," the doctor said pointing to Sakura, "I'm pretty sure either one would speed up her vision to come back."

"I'll get new sunglasses," Sakura spoke up, "I wanna keep wearing them."

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Mikana and Naruto sat in Sakura's living room, really bored.<p>

"You think we should go home?" Mikana asked.

"No," Naruto answered, "we said we stay, so we're staying."

"But I'm boooored!" She whined, kicking her legs like a 3-year-old.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. "You're annoying."

"I am not annoying!"

"I have to agree with teme on this one Mikana," Naruto said, laying down on the couch with his arms behind his head and he closed his eyes, "you are starting to get annoying"

Mikana gasped in shock and Sasuke smirked in victory.

"Naruto I never thought you would-"

She was interrupted by the door opening and Sakura's mom walked in. Kaya smiled at them. "Hello kids."

"Hi." Mikana said, politely.

"Where are the girls?"

"Sakura had an eye appointment so Kakashi picked her and Ino up." Naruto explained, with his eyes still closed.

"And the boys?"

"Upstairs." Sasuke simply answered

Kaya nodded. "Are you three staying for dinner?"

Mikana looked over at Sasuke, who was laying on the ground with his hands behind his head.

Sasuke saw Mikana look at him and he shrugged one shoulder, not really caring.

Mikana rolled her eyes at Sasuke and looked over at Naruto who just nodded his head "Yeah, we'll stay for dinner." She told Kaya.

Kaya smiled. "Great." she said before walking in the kitchen

Mikana got out her phone and texted Itachi then she pressed send.

_To: Big Bro Itachi_

_4:15 p.m._

_Tell ma that me Sasuke and Naruto are staying at Sakura's 4 dinner._

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked, not really caring what she was doing but he just felt like asking.

"I was just texting Itachi to tell ma that we're staying here for dinner." She knew Sasuke didn't really care what she was doing but she answered anyway.

The door opened and Sakura, Ino and Kakashi walked in

Sakura and Ino were arguing.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh and how do you know this anyway?"

Sakura smiled evilly. "Shika told me."

"What!" Ino shrieked. "He promised he wouldn't tell! I'm gonna kill that pineapple head!"

"Ha! So it is true! I knew it!" Sakura said as she danced in victory.

Everyone (including Sasuke, Mikana and Naruto) sweat dropped in anime style.

Kaya walked in the living room to find her daughter doing her victory dance. "How was your appointment sweetie?" She asked.

Sakura jumped and turned her heard to where she heard her mother's voice. "It was...okay."

"Okay?" Kaya asked

"I'll tell you later." Kakashi said, walking in the kitchen to get a drink.

"Your friend's are staying for dinner." Kaya said before walking back in the kitchen to finish cooking dinner and to talk to Kakashi.

"Alrighty then." Sakura said as she and Ino sat on the floor.

Ino was sitting with her back to the couch Naruto was laying on and Sakura sat with her back against the wall next to Sasuke.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked. "I thought you said it wouldn't take long."

"It usually doesn't." Sakura defended. "It's just that my doctor had complaints about me." She sighed. "I bet Kakashi's telling my mom now."

"Just what I need, more of mom's freaking lectures." Sakura said to herself, not knowing that Sasuke was laying next to her on the floor.

Sasuke smirked in amusement at Sakura's words. "Lectures are annoying." He commented.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. _I didn't know he was there, _she thought. She laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah, they are. Does your mom give you lectures?"

"Everyday."

"About what?"

"Music. She doesn't like my music."

"What kind of music you listen to?"

"Mostly rap."

"Who's your favorite rapper?"

Sasuke smirked. "Eminem hands down."

Sakura giggled. She was glad Sasuke was telling her some stuff. From the description that Ino gave her about Sasuke's appearance, she figured that he was the kind of guy who liked to keep to himself, so she was glad he was telling her this.

Sasuke was surprised. he never talked that much to any of his friends. His only words being 'hn'. _What makes her so different? _he asked himself. He didn't know what it was about her but he felt like he could tell her anything and she won't judge him or tell anyone...and as he watched and heard her giggle, his heart felt almost at peace.

_What is this feeling?_


	11. Feelings, Ino's Call

Hi guys! Sorry for the really really really really really really really really really **REALLY** late update. I have great news! I am not quitting this story! YAY! I just recently came up with ideas to continue this story. So this story will continue. So will Protecting The Innocent... But I'm not so sure about Truth Behind the Truth.. I'll see about that one. But anyways on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She only has one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>After dinner at Sakura's and Sasuke, Mikana and Naruto went home, Kaya cleaned the kitchen and told Sakura to sit on the couch.<p>

"Kakashi told me what happened at the Doctor's Appointment," she started.

Sakura sighed. She knew where this was going...

"Sakura," Kaya sighed. "You have to learn to control your temper. You can't just snap every time the doctor says something about your eye-sight."

"Well what did you expect me to say?" Sakura replied.j

"You could've at least said it more nicer." Kaya said.

"Mom he pitied me. He said he knew how it felt. No one mom, no one know how it feels to be blind. To be in a world of darkness. To open your eyes and see darkness." By now she was crying, her voice cracking. "To not know how everyone around you looks like. You only remember how they look like from before you lost your eye-sight." She said, crying. "He doesn't understand. He pitied me. That's why I snapped. Everything was going fine. Until he said those words that I hate so much: I understand what it feels like. No you don't. Nobody does! NOBODY DOES!"

By now, she was sobbing. Ino hugged Sakura and couldn't help but cry with her. She honestly had no idea that Sakura felt this way. Sakura always kept her feelings to herself so as not to bother anyone. She always imagined that being blind was never easy but she never knew that Sakura felt this way... but seeing Sakura this broken.. it broke her to pieces. Sakura was like her sister..is her sister. This family is her second family and she didn't really have any siblings. Sakura is her sister and nothing will change that.

Kaya also began to cry as she saw her daughter sob in the arms of her best friend. She had just poured her heart out to her, even though she screamed at her at the same time. She didn't blame her though.. she had every right to feel the way she did. "Oh Sakura, sweetie." She said and she pulled away from Ino and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. Kakashi hugged the both of them.

Ino smiled at the three of them and sniffled. Her phone vibrated. Her eyes widened. _No. How __does he still have my number?_

"Um, uh, I have to go. My dad, is, uh, my, dad, he's, uh, calling me. I'll see you tomorrow Saks. Bye!" She ran out the door. Once she was at her car, she drove to the park and sat in her car and put the phone to her ear. "Okay, why the hell do you still have my number? I told you not to call me again!" She answered angrily.

_"Awww, come on baby. I know you're happy to hear from me," _The voice said from the other line.

Ino's grip on the phone tightened as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was laying down on his bed, thinking about what he was feeling earlier at Sakura's. He had never really opened up that much to anyone before, especially a girl. And it all started with her saying that she hated getting lectures from her mom. He even told her who his favorite rapper was. He never told anyone that.. and most of all, she giggled when he said that Eminem was his favorite. She didn't judge him like most girls would. Plus, he had no idea what that feeling was when she was smiling at him. Was he...falling for her? After three days? It couldn't be.. could it?<p>

His train of thought was interrupted by Mikana, who jumped on his bed. "Hey, bro."

"Get out."

"No." She retorted. "What are you thinking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't left this room since we got back. I know you. Sooo, what'cha thinking about?"

Sasuke glared at her. "None of your business. Now get out, brat." He said, pushing her off which caused her to fall on the ground.

"Rude!" She said dramatically.

"Hn."

"Fine then. Don't tell me. But I'll figure it out. Just you wait!" She said before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>After crying her eyes out to her mom and Kakashi, her mom helped her to take a shower and to bed. She laid down in bed with her eyes open. She didn't bother closing them. It wasn't like it was going to make a difference. She was going to see darkness anyways.<p>

She sighed and turned over on her side and put her hand under her head and started to think. _Why did Ino leave in such a rush? _She started to remember her best friends face when she saw who was calling her on her phone. _She never answered like that when her dad called. She would just go to the room. She never left in such a rush. I should call her tomorrow and see what's up._ Then she started to think about Sasuke. She didn't know why she started to think about him. She only knew the guy for three days. He wasn't that big of a deal. Just a friend. And they didn't even know much about each other. They only thing she knew about him was that he used to be Kakashi's karate student and his favorite rap artist is Eminem. That was all she knew about him. So why was she thinking about him?

She had no idea.

* * *

><p>Ino stared at her phone for about an hour or two while tears streamed down her face. She stared her phone, needing to call someone… <span>wanting<span> to call someone. Without knowing her finger went over and dialed a number, and the phone was on her ear.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"... (sniff) Naruto?"

_"...Ino-chan? Wow. This is...new. I mean you never call me. This is the first time you've called me. I mean...this is the first time you've called me without it being to hang out. Unless it is. Did I miss a date? Is it today? Or is tomorrow? Or is it the day after tomorrow? Honestly I get my dates mixed up-"_

"No Naruto it's not to hang out. It's... it's just..." Oh god, was she really going to tell him? "You know what? Nevermind. Forget I ever called. Bye." She was about to hang up when...

_"No! Don't hang up Ino-chan! Please...don't- wait.. are you crying?" _He asked, finally realizing her sniffling.

"...No." She lied. But she couldn't stop the next sniff that escaped her nose. She internally cursed.

_"I heard that Ino-chan. You're crying." _Naruto sighed. _"Look Ino-chan, I'm trying to make this... I mean... Damn... I know we've only been friends for three days or so but I want you to trust me with something other than Sakura's...situation," _He avoided calling Sakura blind, knowing that was a sensitive spot for her. _"unless this is about Sakura's situation, and if it is, I want you to trust me..trust us. We're your friends. Even if it is for just three days. And you called me for a reason right? So, what is it?"_

Ino stayed silent for a while. Could she really tell him? Someone that she only knew for three days? Could she trust him? Trusting him with Sakura is one thing. But this has nothing to do with Sakura. This was personal. This had to do with her. This was something that she never told anyone, not even Sakura. Sakura, her best friend, doesn't know about this. And she was about to tell a guy, someone she only knew for three days, about this? Something not even Sakura knows? Someone who she loves like a sister? Someone who she tells everything to? Why would she tell him this?

"Can.. (sniff) ... Can you just pick me up? (sniff) I'm in Konoha Park. Not to far from Sakura's house. I'm just sitting in my car." She said.

_"Oh.. um... okay.. sure. I'll be there in uh.. 10-15 minutes I guess. I'll see you in a few." _He said before he hung up.

Ohhh she was sooo going to regret this.

When she heard him hang up, she banged her head on the steering wheel. _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it after my loooong update! Please tell me what you guys think in the review!<strong>

**I would like to know what you guys think of this chapter in the review!**

**Please please please review. Or PM me either one is good.**

**Peace,**

**KAYKAY734**


	12. Ino's Secret

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update AGAIN! I'm back in school and I'm working on my essay in Senior Seminar and my photo essay in English IV and both of them are due on October 6 and I'm stumped and I'm trying to turn it in on time. But I'm here! :) Also, there was a question about if Sakura could read and write Brail, answer is Yes, she can. Her phone is a Blackberry Curve 9310 / 9315. When she receives a text, it is set up to read it for her or someone else can read it. (just want to give you that info)

Warning: This chapter will be mostly NaruIno, with signs of SasuSaku (if you don't like it, don't read it)

This chapter is rated m for the mention of rape and language. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She has only one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Naruto got to Konoha Park in 10 minutes like he promised and saw Ino's car. He saw her sitting in there and got out of his car. He narrowed his eyes. <em>What is she doing? <em>He thought. He walked over to her car and noticed that her head was resting on the wheel. He knocked on the window and she jumped. He pointed to the door and she unlocked it so he could get in. When he did, there was an awkward silence.

Naruto looked at her. Her head was still on the wheel. He sighed. "Ino-chan, what's wrong? Why did you call me?"

"Honestly, if you want the truth.." she looked up at him, her head still on the wheel. "...I don't know." She noticed his confused look and an unamused smirk covered her face. "My fingers just dialed and I guess it called you. If you want the truth, I don't know why I agreed to call you here. I really just want to be alone. I want to die right now." She looked up at him. "Give me a knife so I can kill myself."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Just what the hell are you talking about? I ain't giving you nothing!" Naruto looked at her and I mean really looked at her. Ino looked like she was crying her eyes out and he wanted to know why. "Ino-chan, why were you crying?"

Ino sighed. She knew he was going to ask one way or another. Should she tell him everything? Or just some of it? She looked at the time. _Wow. 1:15. That late? He came this late? For me? He could be sleeping by now. _She thought. This was personal stuff. If she tells him everything, there's no going back. But, if she tells him some of it, it's almost like a lie.. and she doesn't want to lie. _Not to him.. not when he came this late__, _she thought.

Naruto sat there, staring at her while she thought over some stuff. He was in the middle of a family movie night. They started watching the movie at 12:30, the movie was about 2 hours long when Ino called. He decided to ditch the movie even though it was one of his favorites (I mean one of his friends was crying on the phone at 1:00 in the morning at the park for crying out loud!).

"...Naruto?" Ino said, so low you can barely hear. If Naruto wasn't in the same car with her, he wouldn't have heard.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever... (gulp) trusted someone so much you never thought (sniff) they'd do something so (sniff) hurtful..?" She looked at him with red eyes.

Naruto just stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I did once." She smiled, with no humor. "(sniff) And it wasn't pretty. You want to know who it was?" She asked, looking at him.

He felt he had no choice but to ask, but he also felt he wanted to know. It seemed like it hurt her very much, it seemed this was why she had trust issues. "Who?"

"My cousin." She answered, while sniffing.

"Your cousin?" He asked, confused. "What did he do? Did he say something to you?"

"Oh no, he didn't just say something." Ino looked down. "It's what he did that scarred me. I was able to get it out of my head for years until now."

"Why? What happened?"

Ino picked up her phone. "He called me."

"Ino-chan, I can't help if you don't tell me what he did that scarred you. It looks like he did something bad to you. What did he do?"

She looked at him, tears running down her face. "... He raped me."

* * *

><p>Sakura laid down on her bed, troubled. She had a feeling that something was wrong with Ino. Call it a 'best friend's intuition'. She's known Ino since they were little and were best friend's since. Sakura could call her a sister.. would call her a sister. Ino was there for her no matter what, and vice versa. And now, she has no idea what's going on with her.<p>

She knows that Ino ran out in a rush. She knows that she had a phone call, but not from her father. She knows this because Inoichi just called, asking where Ino was because she hasn't come home yet.

Now, she's worried.

She tried calling, but no answer. She tried texting, no answer. And now, she's even more worried.

She needs to vent. Now.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?" _The voice answered groggily.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

_"..Sakura? .. What the hell..? It's 1:00 in the morning.. almost about to be 2.. what the hell are you calling for? Even better.. what the hell are you still doing up?" _He asked, apparently still sleepy.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Ino. She left in a hurry. She got a phone call, said it was from her dad but her dad just called like 5 minutes ago asking where she is because she hasn't came home. I called but there was no answer, I texted but no answer either and I'm worried and I can't sleep."

_"(yawn) Maybe her phone died or something. What are you calling me for?"_

"I need to vent." She answered honestly.

_"You need to vent?" _He asked. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I'm worried about Ino. She left in a hurry. She got a phone call and I don't know who it was from. I know it wasn't from her dad."

_"Sakura, if you keep worrying like this you won't be able to go to sleep."_

"Like you were?"

_"Actually yes. Look, I know you're worried about Ino.. but it's really late and you should get your sleep (yawn). She'll probably call you back tomorrow. If you really were worried, I bet you called like 2 or 3 times." _Sasuke told her, staring at his ceiling, actually enjoying talking to her.

"Five."

_"Huh?"_

"I called 5 times."

_"Hn. Annoying."_

"I guess I am, huh?" She looked down, smiling sadly to herself. "Maybe she will call me tomorrow. But.. what if she doesn't?"

_"Then you call her.." _

"Alright." Sakura looked at the time. 2:03. "Well. I should let you get back to your sleep. Thanks, Sasuke-kun. You really helped me."

_"... You know what? I'm not really tired anymore... I'll stay up with you."_

"Really? You'll do that?" She couldn't help the smile that stretched her lips.

_"You woke me up anyways. I can't fall back asleep, so why not?"_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat there frozen. He kept staring at Ino, those three words repeating in his head. <em>He raped me, he raped me, he raped me, he rap...<em>

Ino studied his face for a while. It was frozen, his eyes narrowed, his cheeks puffed, then his looked at her with her anger. "Who else knows?" He asked.

She was shocked, not prepared for that question. She looked down. "No one. J-Just you."

He looked at her with more anger. "No one! No one! What the f-" He ran his hand through his hair. "Not even your dad? Sakura?"

"Why the hell would I tell my dad? What the hell would he do? He would mostly pick his side! He was all goody goody with him!"

"So what! He's your father! You could've at least gone to Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

There was silence in the car for several minutes until...

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Ino. What's. His. Name. The guy freakin' raped you and he called you, didn't he? And if I'm not mistaken, you called me and that's the reason I'm here. And I'm not keeping this a secret Ino-chan, I'm telling Sakura-chan for sure-"

"No!"

"Yes!" He glared. "She's your best friend and she deserves to know! And if you don't tell me his name I am going to take your phone and see for myself."

By now, Ino was sobbing. She really didn't want anyone to know about this. For years, she successfully kept this in the back of her mind. A secret. But now, it came back. She had no choice now.

"Deidara."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this didn't have too many SasuSaku but I hoped you guys liked it just the same.<strong>

**I'm back in school so I might be updating late with my stories more than usual**

**Please review or PM me**

**Peace,**

**KAYKAY734**


	13. The Plan

Sorry about the wait guys! Being a Senior in High School is tearing me down man, and I've been doing Credit Recovery and everything and whoo! So much stuff! But anyways, just wanted to let you know that I changed the rating for the story to M instead of T, because from here on out it is not going to be suitable for children (FYI). Those who are questioning why it's because there is going to be some more violence and some sexual stuff involved.

Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Since a year ago, she has been blind. She can't see anything, but she could hear and feel. She has only one friend who didn't judge her by her blindness. She thought she would never get a boyfriend because she was blind. That was, until she met him, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Pairings: **Mostly SasuSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina, NejiTen, and ShikaTema

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><em>"You're lying."<em>

A giggle. "No I'm not."

_"You have to be."_

"But I'm not."

_"How can you not like tomatoes?"_

"Oh no no no no, now, you misunderstand me Sasuke-kun, I do like tomatoes just not the spicy ones you're talking about."

A scoff. _"Any kind of tomato is fine by me."_

"You love tomatoes, don't you?" Sakura giggled, and her question earned her a chuckle by Sasuke. "You know, when I helped my mom cook dinner Kakashi always said that I made one hell of a tomato salad... maybe, one day, if I get my eyesight back, would you... would you... like to try it?" she asked shyly, blushing.

Sasuke smirked, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth _"Sure.. and it's not if Sakura.. it's when you get your eyesight back."_

Those words made Sakura tear up, but she couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She felt for her clock and let her hands brush through it and gasp. "Oh my god! It's almost 3:30! Have we been talking for that long?"

_"Huh?" _Sasuke looked to the side at his clock. _"Hn. I guess we have."_

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to keep you up for this long!" She panicked.

_"Eh, who cares? I learned some new stuff about you anyways. By the way, how did you know what time it was?" _He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"It's called braille. It's how I've been reading. Kakashi specialized my phone."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I can text them but when they text me, there's like an audio where I have to hear. And at school, since he's my teacher, he prints my paper differently of course, he has to print it in braille." She explained.

_"So that means no sexting for you, huh?" _Sasuke joked.

Sakura almost choked. "What?! No! I won't do that kind of stuff!" She said, blushing like crazy.

Sasuke chuckled. What he wouldn't give to see her face right now.

"What, do you.. you know.. sext?"

_"Why would I? Who would I sext to? Myself?... I'm the only one in this entire world who knows what my dick looks like."_

"Whoa whoa whoa, okay... that last comment did not need to be said," Sakura said, blushing like crazy. "So, what, you don't have a girlfriend or anything?"

_"No..."_

Sakura bit her lip. For some reason, she felt herself get happy for that fact. The fact that Sasuke was single. She thought that he had a girlfriend (judging by what Ino told him by his looks).

_"How about you?.. You got a boyfriend?" _He couldn't stop the question from coming out of is mouth.

"No.. well I used to. His name was Sasori. He was Ino's cousin's best friend."

_"What happened?"_

"I got blind and he dumped me." She said sadly, her eyes looking down. This was why she thought she would never ever get a boyfriend. It was all Sasori's fault.

There was a long silence. Sakura was looking down and biting her lip, waiting for Sasuke's response, she opened her mouth...

_"...Bastard."_

"What?" She asked, surprised.

_"He's a bastard, no he's more than that, he's a fucking douchebag. Leaving you just because you went blind. Tch. It's not your fucking fault, you needed support and he left you. I swear, I fucking hate guys like him."_

"You cuss a lot when you're mad." She stated.

_"Oh no I'm not mad, I'm fucking pissed. He didn't care about you if he did that to you Sakura, I'm just saying."_

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Can you come over tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, blushing, and also trying to change the subject.

_"Huh? Yeah, sure. If that's what you want. Yeah. After school, I'll take a shower and stop on by."_

She smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Go on to bed, you need to relax. I think I made you mad."

Sasuke smirked. _"You didn't make me mad. The stupid guy and his actions did, but I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."_

"Okay," she smiled. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

_"Night, Sakura."_

* * *

><p>The next day when Kakashi and Sakura arrived at school, Kakashi left Sakura off with Shikamaru while he went inside the building.<p>

"Hey Shika, have you heard from Ino?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, but then he remembered that she couldn't see him and replied, "No."

Sakura bit her lip. Okay, now she was _really _worried. If Shikamaru hasn't heard from her then who else was she supposed to ask? There's Tenten, but Ino's not that close to Tenten. There's Temari, but Temari doesn't go to this school, she would probably have to wait until after school and she doesn't have that kind of patience...

Shikamaru saw Sakura bite her lip and become really in thought after she asked him about Ino and now he became worried. "Sakura."

...and then there's Kiba, but why would she ask Kiba? They barely talk so that's out of the question...

"Sakura..."

...Neji, no they're kind of in the bumps because Ino is too loud for Neji. Hinata? Yes! Yes! Hinata! She will know where she is! All three of them are like best buds and she will definitely know where sh-

"Sakura!"

She jumped and turned to her right where the yell of her name came from... she recognize the voice that yelled at her. "Shikamaru? Why are you yelling at me?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I called you like two or three times. Why are you asking about Ino? Did something happen?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. She can't hide anything from Shikamaru, he's like a ninja. He can read right through anyone. She sighed and nodded. "Yesterday, when we got back from my doctor's appointment, she got a call and she freaked out.. but she said it was from her dad who needed her home, so we let it slide. But then, like at 1:00 in the morning Inoichi called and asked if she was with us because she wasn't home yet. I tried calling, texting, but nothing! I called five times, Shika! Five! She always answers on the first call! And she isn't here today! She always comes with me and Kakashi to school but she isn't here, and you haven't heard from her either, and now I'm really worried! What if something happened to her?"

"Sakura, calm down, calm down." He said, grabbing her shoulders and facing her body to him so that she knows where he is. "First, we need to find out who called her. Do you have any idea who would make her rush out like that?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't know anyone. Oh my god, what kind of friend am I? My best friend might need me right now and I'm over here at school learning some shit that I probably might not need in the future."

Shikamaru chuckled at that. "Sakura calm down. Look, we're not going to tell anyone about this. This stays between you and me okay?"

"I already told Sasuke-kun."

"Why?"

"I needed to vent and he was the only person I thought of at the moment."

"Ugh, fine. This stays between you, me, and Sasuke. We don't tell anyone, not until we find her. I'll look for her after school, you go home and relax. I'll call you if anything, okay?"

"What do we tell Inoichi?"

"I guess I have to tell Temari. I'll tell him that she's staying with Temari for a while and they're just hanging out, having those lame ass girl's night or whatever you call it."

Sakura giggled. "Okay."

"Now, let's go inside and act like this conversation never happened, we don't want Kakashi getting worried."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and helping her inside the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I got you guys a little scared there right? You guys are wondering where Ino is too right? lol<strong>

**Nah, Ino's okay. She's not kidnapped or anything like that, she was with our Naruto. :)**

**I'll explain what happened with that sometime in the next chapter or so. I just wanted to put some SasuSaku since the last one didn't have enough and it was more NaruIno. But I hoped you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
